Squelch detectors are typically implemented in wireless receiver circuits to reduce signal noises. For example, once the noise in a received signal reaches or exceeds a value, the squelch detector stops the circuit from amplifying the signals such that the noise is not output by the receiver.
Squelch detectors may also be implemented in other integrated circuits such as, for example, universal serial buses (“USBs”). In USBs, squelch detector circuits are configured to detect input signals that are over a predetermined voltage. When a signal over the predetermined voltage is received, the squelch detector outputs a signal such that the USB operates in a different mode. However, such conventional squelch detector circuits are highly susceptible to variations in process, voltage, and temperature (“PVT”), which result in inaccurate and/or improper operation of the system in which the squelch detector is disposed.